onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sanji's Fighting Style
Red Leg Red Leg is the fighting style taught to Sanji by his mentor Zeff. It is design to free the use of one's hands and prevent them being damaged during a battle, something that is disasterous to a cook like Sanji or Zeff. This style coincides with Zeff's name as "Red-Leg Zeff", as the force of the attacking power caused by each kick left Zeff's legs covered in the blood of his enemies. While Sanji rarely takes the style to that extreme level, he still displays an intense level of attacking power with each kick and the average fighter simply cannot stand up to him. Most of Sanji's attack names are French words referring to various dishes. Attacks *'Collier (首肉(コリエ), ''Neck) / Collier Coup (Trachea Turnover): Another kick to the neck but this time Sanji does it whilst still on the ground. "Collier" is the French term for neck meat. **'Collier Shoot (首肉(コリエ)シュート, ''Neck Shoot) / Collier Coup (Trachea Turnover Surprise): Sanji jumps high into the air and lands a powerful kick to the opponent's neck. "Collier" is the French term for neck meat. **'Collier Frit (首肉（コリエ）フリット, ''Neck Fry): An attack for defeating two opponents simultaneously. Sanji drops into a handstand and kicks each of the two opponents in the neck at the same time. He then uses his hands to launch himself upwards and spin around at the same time, this sends his opponents flying into the air while spinning wildly. "Collier" is the French term for neck meat. *'Oeil (目（ウイュ）, ''Eye): A straight on kick to the opponent's eyes. Note that the Japanese pronunciation is based on the singular French word for "eye", and so is listed. The actual plural for "Oeil" is "Yeux." *'Nez (鼻（ネ）, ''Nose): A straight on kick to the opponent's nose. *'Joue (頬（ジュー）, ''Cheek): A straight on kick to the opponent's cheek. **'Joue Shoot (ほほ肉(ジュー)シュート, ''Cheek Shoot): Sanji leans forward and delivers a hard side kick to one of the opponent's cheeks. "Joue" is French for "cheek." *'Bouche (口（ブーシュ）, ''Mouth): A straight on kick to the opponent's upper jaw, this attack targets the roof of their mouth, and thus can only be done when the opponent's mouth is open. *'Dents (歯（ダン）, ''Teeth): A straight on kick to the opponent's teeth, Sanji hits both the upper and lower sets of teeth at the same time, and thus he can only use his attack when the opponent's mouth is closed. *'Menton (あご（マントン）, ''Chin): A straight on kick to the opponent's lower jaw/chin. *'Epaule (肩肉(エポール), ''Shoulder) / Epaule Sprawl (Clavicle Schnitzel Kick Off): A downward kick targeting the opponent's shoulder, meant to knock them off balance or drive them into the ground. "Epaule" is the French term for shoulder meat. *'Côtelette (背肉(コートレット), ''Ribs) / Côtelette Kabosh: Dropping down into a one-handed handstand position, Sanji kicks the opponent hard in the ribs, this attack is usually followed by Selle. "Côtelette" is the French term for rib meat. This attack was edited out of the English anime. *'Selle (鞍下肉(セル), ''Lower Back) / Selle de Ouch': Commonly used as a combo attack with '''Côtelette', using the momentum from the Côtelette attack Sanji (still in a handstand) spins around in the opposite direction to deliver a fast kick to the opponent's lower back or Lumbar region. "Selle" is the French term for lower back meat. This attack was also edited out of the English anime. *'Poitrine (胸肉(ポワトリーヌ), ''Breast) / Poitrine Treader (Barbequed Rib Buster): A stabbing kick straight into the opponent's chest. "Poitrine" is the French term for breast meat. **'Poitrine Shot (胸肉(ポワトリーヌ)ショット, ''Breast Shoot): A stronger version of Poitrine only this time Sanji aims a little higher and kicks upward not downward. "Poitrine" is the French term for breast meat. This attack was edited out of the English anime. *'Gigot (もも肉(ジゴー), ''Legs) / Gigot Charlie-le-Horse (Shish Kabob Back Smash): Running at the opponent Sanji delivers a sweeping kick to the knee caps, the opponent is either send flying or slammed to the ground as a result. "Gigot" is the French term for leg meat. *'Mouton Shot (羊肉(ムートン)ショット, ''Mutton Shot) / Mouton Mallet (Leg o' Wham Drumstick Supreme): One of Sanji's strongest single kicks, and a common finishing move. He starts by jumping or flipping into the air and then channels all his might into one leg to deliver a kick to the opponent's mid-section, or sometimes their head, that sends them flying. "Mouton" is the cooking term that refers to cooked lamb meat. *'Reception (受付(レセプション)) / (Open-Face Slamwich)': Sanji lifts one of his legs up high and hooks his foot around the opponent's neck, then uses that leg to smash the opponent's face into the ground hard. This attack's not named after anything food related, but after the "reception" that one gets when entering a restaurant. *'Flanchet Shot (腹肉(フランシェ)ショット, ''Flank Shoot) / (Gut Stuffer): Sanji kicks the opponent with a head on snap kick. "Flanchet" is French for "stomach." *'''Anti-Manner Kick Course (反行儀(アンチマナー)キックコース) / (Frog-Leg Kick): Thought to be Sanji's strongest single kick attack, he only uses it when he's really, really mad. He gathers all the power he can muster and delivers a massive vertical kick by lifting one of his legs a full 180 degrees in the air. This attack is aimed at the very center of the opponent's torso (front or back) and is almost always enough to defeat any opponent with one shot. *'Bas Côtes (肩ロース(バース・コート), ''Shoulder Roast)/(Shoulder Shank Crank): A mid-air attack, Sanji kicks one leg straight forward to attack the opponent while kicking the other one backwards to provide the necessary momentum. *'Longé (腰肉(ロンジュ), ''Loin)/(Hip Hip Puree): A sweeping kick, usually performed from the back targeting the opponent's back, very useful for sending an opponent flying in preparation for another kick. *'Tendron (後バラ肉(タンドロン), ''Collar)/(Tenderoin Lash): A straight on side kick targeting the middle area of the opponent's collar bone. *'Quasi (上部もも肉(カジ), ''Rump)/(Butterloin Breaker): Sanji flips over into a double-handed handstand, spins around and kicks the opponent. This attack is usually followed by Queue. **'Queue (尾肉(クー), ''Tail)/(Rump Roast Wrecker): Commonly used as a combo attack with '''Quasi, Sanji continues spinning with the momentum from Quasi Sanji swings his other leg around to kick the opponent's tail bone. *'Cuisseau (もも肉（キュイソー), ''Thigh) / (Turkey Tenderizer): Often used right before or after '''Jarret, Sanji sends a hard kick to the opponent's thigh. This can be used to attack or block an incoming kick. **'Jarret (すね肉（ジャレ, ''Shank)/(Joint Jim-Jam): Often used right before or after '''Cuisseau, Sanji sends a hard kick to the opponent's shin. This can be used to attack or block an incoming kick. *'Flanchet (腹肉(フランシェ), ''Stomach): A simple kick to the opponent's stomach. *'Veau Shot (子羊肉（ヴォー）ショット, ''Veal Shot) / (Prime Cut Kick Surprise): Another one of Sanji's strongest/finisher attacks, leaps into the air and sweeps his leg forward to land a powerful kick to the center of the opponent's torso. *'Concasse (粗砕（コンカッセ）, ''Crush) / (Coconut Crush): Another finisher, Sanji leaps high into the air and starts flipping over rapidly to gain speed, then he brings the heel of his foot down on the opponent's head. Sanji can also use this attack by standing on one hand sideways while facing his opponent before spinning around rapidly and delivering a kick to his opponent's side. This variant was powerful enough to stun Blueno when he was using Tekkai. "Concasse" is French for the process of tenderizing meat by pounding it. *'Troisième Haché (三流挽き肉（トロワジェムアッシ), ''Third-Rate Mincemeat) / (Gyro Jostler): Sanji does a series of backflips towards his opponent before using his hands for one final push to launch him towards and opponent's face where he delivers several fast kicks. *'Bouquetiere Shot (木犀型斬（ブクティエール）ショット, ''Mixed Vegetables Shoot) / (Double-Layer Cake Kick): Often used as the final blow in a series of attacks, Sanji lands on his hands underneath an opponent's chin, then uses both hands to spring upwards to deliver a blow to the opponent's chin with both feet. *'''Slice Shot (切肉（スライス）ショット): A disarming attack where Sanji runs forward, jumps into the air and kicks the opponent's hand to do damage and knock a weapon from their hand. *'Party Table Kick Course (パーティーテーブルキックコース)': An attack for fighting against large groups, Sanji jumps into the air and lands on the head of one of the opponents in a hand stand. He then spins around rapidly to deliver a savage kick to the face of anyone within range. After he runs out of targets, he dismounts and kicks the person he was spinning on. *'Brochette (串焼き（ブロシェット）, ''Skewer): Sanji jumps over the top of his opponent and aims one leg directly downwards towards the opponent. He then drops downwards while spinning like a drill to spear his opponent with his extended leg. A "Brochette" is a French shish kabob-type skewer that has many uses. *'Frit Assorti (フリットアッソチ, ''Fried Assortment): An attack for use against several opponents, Sanji drops into a handstand then delivers a series of upward kicks to knock any nearby opponent's skyward. *'Escalope (薄切り肉のソテー（エスカロップ）, ''Thin Slices): A jumping kick to the forehead. "Escalope" is a French cooking term for a thin boneless piece of meat, in this case Sanji's referring to the extremely thin flesh covering the skull. Escalopé could also be a mistranslation/citation of the word scalp, the aforementioned skin. *'Epluchage (皮剥作業（エプリュシャージ）, ''Peel Skin): Sanji uses a pair of kitchen knives to peel away an opponent's armor. This is the only time Sanji has made an exception to his rule of never using knives or his hands in a fight but this was a very special case since his foe's armor was made of food (ramen to be exact) and they were fighting in a kitchen. "Epluchage" is a French cooking verb which means "to peel away skin." *'Parage Shot (整形（パラージュ）ショット, ''Trim Shoot): Sanji delivers a barrage of kicks to every single section of the opponent's face, these kicks are so powerful that they can alter the bone structure of the unlucky recepiant. "Parage" is a French cooking verb which means "to trim," it can also refer to a special method of peeling a had of lettuce or cabbage carefully to preserve the tender leaves at its core. *'Santen Découpage (三点切分（デクパージュ）, ''Three Point Cut): Sanji throws three powerful near-simultaneous roundhouse kicks with one leg to the opponent's throat, chest and stomach, striking them with the entire length of his leg (the striking order is unclear but according to the anime, the last hit is on the chest). "Découpage" is a French cooking verb which means "to cut up." *'Shishinabe Shot (猪鍋ショット, ''Boar Hot Pot Shoot): Sanji attacks with a powerful flying sidekick, he also uses this attack to break down walls. *'Deuxième Haché (二流挽き肉（ドゥジェムアッシ）, ''Second-Rate Mincemeat): Sanji does a running jump and kicks with both legs into an opponent's stomach. *'Cuisseau Shot (もも肉（キュイソー）ショット, ''Thigh Shoot): A hard kick to the thigh that sends the opponent flying. *'Extra Haché (最上級挽き肉, ''Highest-Grade Mincemeat): A barrage of hard kicks, in the same manner as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun. Anime Only *'Tekka Shoot (''Iron-Fire Shoot):' Used in the Pirate Baseball King featurette. Sanji catches the ball on his leg, then spins around upside-down like in Party Table Kick Course, sending the ball flying out of the park. Diable Jambe Diable Jambe is a new addition to Sanji's original fighting style, where he uses air friction to set his leg on fire, adding extreme heat to the impact of his kicks. This technique allowed him to completely shatter Jyabura's Tekkai. Diable Jambe is actually a term used for referring to highly spiced dishes. Diable Jambe *'Diable Jambe (悪魔風脚（ディアブルジャンブ）, Devil's Leg):' In this technique, Sanji spins rapidly, causing his legs to heat up so much that they turn red. While like this, he can light his opponent on fire. *'Premier Haché (一流挽き肉（プルミエールアッシ）, First-Rate Mincemeat): Sanji does a running jump and kicks with both legs into an opponent's stomach, but Diable Jambe's heat greatly increases the power. *'Flambage Shot (画竜点睛（フランバージュ）ショット, ''Flaming Shot): In the air, kicks the side of an opponent's head, but Diable Jambe's heat greatly increases the power. Team Combinations *'Army De L'air Gomu Shot (空軍(アルメ・ド・レール)ゴムショット, ''Air Force Rubber Shoot) / (Taffy Trouncer):' A combo attack between Luffy and Sanji. Luffy stretches and grabs Sanji's leg, and as Sanji kicks forward, Luffy uses a Gomu Gomu no Rocket, propelling him forward at higher speeds than normal. *'600 Million Belly Jackpot (６億Ｂ・ＪＡＣＫＰＯＴ(6おくベル・ジャックポット)):' A combo technique that is done with Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Robin against a large group of opponents. In here, Sanji is seen using one of his trademark kicks in conjuction with his crew. This was first seen being used against a group of Zombies.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, Luffy and the Straw Hats with him defeat some Zombies with a combo. *'Gomu Gomu no Kaiten Ono (ゴムゴムの回転斧, ''Rubber Rubber Spinning Axe):''' Anime only. A combination of moves executed by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. Luffy executes Gomu Gomu no Fusen (ゴムゴムの風船) as well as twsiting his body, using the stored air to launch himself into the air. Then, Usopp abord the Merry-Go fires a canonball at Sanji, while Luffy shoots both of his arms towards the target. Sanji at this point Armeé de L'air Power Shoots the canonball at Zoro who executes 108 Pound Cannon (百八煩悩鳳) to fire the canonball up into the air and toward Luffy. Luffy catches the ball with his feet, the inertia of the canonball spinning him vertically several times causing his legs to twist with each revolution. After all of the canonball's inertia is gone, Luffy drops it and proceeds to spin forward releasing the full force of the stored energy from the winding, his body falling towards the target during all this. As Luffy approaches the target he stretches his legs out, which, through the speed of his spinning, creates the image of a large rotary blade. This attack impacts with the target, cutting it in half. The force of this seems out of Luffy's control. References